parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
D.W. in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Alice's Sister - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) *Dinah - Ooccoo (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *The White Rabbit - Parappa the Rapper *The Doorknob - Mushu (Mulan) *The Dodo - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) *The Walrus - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *The Carpenter - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Bill the Lizard - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *The Rose - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *The Caterpillar - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Whizzer (The Swan Princess) *The Bird in the Tree - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *The Cheshire Cat - Lucifer (Cinderella; 1950) *The March Hare - Snagglepuss *The Mad Hatter - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *The Dormouse - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Card Painters - Mort, Maurice, and King Julien (Madagascar) *The Queen of Hearts - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *The King of Hearts - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) Scenes #D.W. in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #D.W. in Wonderland Part 2 - D.W. is Bored ("In a World of My Own") #D.W. in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Dog ("I'm Late") #D.W. in Wonderland Part 4 - D.W. Meets Mushu/The Bottle on the Table #D.W. in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of D.W. ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") #D.W. in Wonderland Part 6 - D.W. Meets Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") #D.W. in Wonderland Part 7 - The Lion and his Cub #D.W. in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #D.W. in Wonderland Part 9 - An Alien with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") #D.W. in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") #D.W. in Wonderland Part 11 - D.W. Meets Maurice ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") #D.W. in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for D.W. #D.W. in Wonderland Part 13 - D.W. Meets the Cheshire Cat ("'Twas Brilling") #D.W. in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") #D.W. in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Parappa the Rapper Arrives Again) #D.W. in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #D.W. in Wonderland Part 17 - D.W. Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") #D.W. in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Madam Mim of Hearts #D.W. in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Cat Arrives Yet Again #D.W. in Wonderland Part 20 - D.W.'s Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) #D.W. in Wonderland Part 21 - D.W.'s Flight/The Finale #D.W. in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Alice Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria the Hippopotamus as Alice's Sister Ooccoo.png|Ooccoo as Dinah IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as the White Rabbit Mushu.jpg|Mushu as the Doorknob Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as the Dodo Jimmy Gourd.jpg|Jimmy Gourd as Tweedledee Jerry Gourd.jpg|Jerry Gourd as Tweedledum Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as the Walrus Young_simba_lion_king.png|Young Simba as the Carpenter Stitch1.png|Stitch as Bill the Lizard MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as the Rose Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as the Caterpillar Whizzer.png|Whizzer as the Caterpillar as Butterfly CharityPointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar as the Bird in the Tree Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as the Cheshire Cat Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as the March Hare SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as the Mad Hatter Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as the Dormouse Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort, Maurice the Aye-Aye.jpg|Maurice, and King Julien.jpg|King Julien as the Card Painters Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as the Queen of Hearts Jafar.jpg|Jafar as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Arthurandfriends Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies